


Fall For You

by krysis_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Inspired by a Secondhand Serenade song, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysis_writes/pseuds/krysis_writes
Summary: You and Tony get into a fight
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Fall For You

He had been at it again. The drinking and partying until his almost death. He’d drunk so much that he couldn’t stand up on his own, and for Tony, that was a whole damn lot. He’d broken the promise he’d made. And as you helped him back to your shared room, you let that sink in. 

Opening the door to the room, you promised yourself you’d be out of the building and gone by morning. As he lie there in your bed, too drunk to process, you went about the room, collecting your belongings. You had finally grown sick of the almost constant drunken fights. And as he closed his eyes, you closed the door on your relationship. Putting in your headphones, you started blaring your favorite band’s saddest song, trying not to cry. And to the beat of the song, you make your way to Steve and Bucky’s flat, rain hiding your tears.

The next morning, Tony awoke, head pounding.He rolled over to pull you into his arms, only to find your empty space. His eyes shoot open in panic, his pounding headache immediately put on the back burner. His breathing quickened as he gets up, not even bothering to change. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is (y/n)?” he asks, panic coating his voice. 

“Miss (Y/L/N) left last night, after assisting you to the bed, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds. 

In once glance around the room, immediately mentally noting your missing belongings. He falls to his knees, head in his hands. “No! No, no, no!” he shouts the word into the empty morning air, tears falling from his eyes. “Not her too…”

Tony stays that way, not eating, not sleeping, barely alive- for a week. By day seven, Natasha swung by to check on him. “Stark, you need to get your shit together. You brought this upon yourself.” The assassin shakes her head. “So get up, stay sober, and win her back.” He hangs his head again. 

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t know where she is.” The sadness returns to his voice as Nat prepares him a sandwich. She knew the team would need him soon, and in this state, he’d be useless. If he didnt eat something, he was going to collapse.

“She’s staying with Steve, for now. He might fight you, but if you love her, it’ll be worth it.” The heartbroken expression remains on his face. He took tiny bites of the sandwich, half listening to Nat’s advice. To be fair, he didn’t think she was the best person to take love advice from. He tunes in when the assassin crosses her arms.  
“Buy her favorite flowers, set up a cute little scene at the gazebo in Central Park. (Y/n) likes cheesy romantic things, and that’s about as cheesy and romantic as it gets.” And so the pair went off to buy the supplies, Natasha half wondering why she was helping him. 

Steve had been forcing you into eating, and had tried every sleep hack in the book, but you were just as depressed as Tony. So one day, about a week later, Nat had stopped by and spoke in quiet tones with Steve, and you had mixed feelings about being left out, especially since the only thing you caught was Tony’s name. 

After Nat left, Steve made dinner and you ate the tiniest bit of it. And afterwards, he asked to go on a walk with him. So you walked next to the supersoldier silently, not paying much attention at all. So when he suddenly stopped walking, he had to grab your wrist to stop you. He sighs heavily. “Look, I know first hand that Tony can be an ass, but give him a chance, okay?” His swearing had become normal in the week you’d spent with him, so it was his support of Tony that threw you off. You hesitate, but nod, and he points to a path. “Follow that path, okay?”

As you draw nearer to the end of the path, you start to notice the petals from your favorite flower strewn along the path. At the end of the path stands a gazebo, covered in fairy lights and the same flowers. At the center of this romantic novel come to life stands the one and only Tony Stark, in a tuxedo, holding a perfect single rose. The song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade flows from a stereo set up in the corner. 

And for the first time in a week, both you and Tony smile.


End file.
